2018 Setiptonist conspiracy scandal
The Conspiracy scandal of the Setiptonist Party occurred on 4 June 2018, when Unknown musician Cassadee Pope want to be famous by her brand of Dog food and a Dedicated TV channel for Country Music. They's also a "Fake news" for Wiwibloggs and ESCToday when Wiwiblogg's Editor-in-Chief William Lee Adams posted of Eleni Foureira meeting with the President of Cyprus Nicos Anastasiades and also written by ESCToday's Stratos Agadellis, while Sebastian Diaz posted the articles for Mihai Traistariu visit Malta to contesting for the Eurovision Song Contest 2019, while Antony Roso and Roy Knoops written the article about Severina's “Unaprijed Gotovo” (Until Done) music video, and ESCToday's Sergio Jiandani post of Sweden's intent participation and Andorra's not participated for 2019 contest, also Adams's take on Melovin's Jury votes blunder, also on Wiwibloggs are Barnabas Mike's interview of AWS' Bandleader Örs Siklósi, Bodgan Honciuc's TVR Broad Meeting that failed Romanian's Eurovision 2018 entry and Florian Rahn's Dschinghis Khan reunion, also is Knoops with Roman Lob's participation at the Classics unter Sternen 2018 in Zwickau, Agadellis's English version of Yianna Terzi's Oniro mou and Robyn Gallagher's Conchita's New Blonde Hair-do. Notable personalities Cassadee Pope's Dogwatch # Jacinda Ardern, Prime minister of New Zealand # Jennifer Bartels, Actress # Brad Bird, Cartoonist # Matthew Broussard, Comedian # John Carlson, Footballer # Hunter Clark, Australian rules footballer # John Cox, Accountant and California Gubernatorial candidate # Joe Daniher, Rugby player and Neale's nephew # Neale Daniher, Rugby coach and Joe's uncle # Jenna Compono # Brett Connolly # Boyd Cordner, Rugby player # HaHa Davis, Comedian # Daniel Doheny, # Owen Farrell, Rugby player # Fedez, Rapper and Chiara Ferragni's Husband # Brad Fittler, Rugby coach # Marc-André Fleury, Ice Hockey player # Sutton Foster, Actress # Rupert Friend, Actor # Daniel Garodnick, Lawyer and Politician # Leroy Garrett # Siedah Garrett, musician # Kaia Gerber, Model # David T. Goldstick # Emma Gonzalez, Activist # Simona Halep, Tennis player # Walker Hayes, Musician # Andrew Heaney. Baseball player of Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim # Braden Holtby, Ice Hockey player # Jeff Horn, Boxer # Rick Houenipwela, Prime minister of Solomon Island # Holly Hunter, Actress # Greg Inglis, Rugby player # Craig Johnson, Author and Screenwriter # Eddie Jones, Rugby coach # Ariya Jutanugarn, Golfer # Anish Kapoor, Sculptor # Catherine Keener, Actress # Michal Kempný, Ice Hockey player # Kim Hyo-joo, Golfer # Joshua King, Footballer # Lee Latchford-Evans, Member of "Steps" Music group # Antonio Marziale, Actor # Nobu Matsuhisa, Chef # Ayden Mayeri, Actress # Huck Milner, Actor # Jason Mitchell, Actor # Craig T. Nelson, Actor # Roy Nelson, MMA fighter # T. J. Oshie, Ice Hockey player # Ashley Park, Theater actress # Phillip Picardi, Digital editorial editor for Teen Vogue # Cassadee Pope, Musician and Dog lover # Petro Poroshenko, President of Ukraine # Jack Reynor, Actor # Claire Richards, Member of "Steps" Music group # Pedro Sánchez, Prime minister of Spain # Diego Schwartzman, Tennis player # Lex Scott Davis, Actress # Lisa Scott-Lee, Member of "Steps" Music group # Shanina Shaik, Model # Brad Shields, Rugby player # Raf Simons, Fashion designer # Josephine Skriver, Model # Billy Slater, Rugby player # Devante Smith-Pelly, Ice Hockey player # George Stevens Jr., Producer # Curtis Stone, Chef # James Sutherland, Head of Rugby Australia # Nadja Swarovski, Head of CFDA # Kaki Swid, Model # Chris Tamburello, Musician # Delaney Tarr, Anti-Gun advocate # Faye Tozer, Member of "Steps" Music group # Ian "H" Watkins, Member of "Steps" Music group # Wendy Whelan, Ballet dancer # Hank Williams Jr., Musician # Kam Williams, Basketball player # Alex Wolff, Actor # Conchita Wurst, 2014 Eurovision song contest winner Eurovision's Fake News * William Lee Adams, Wiwiblogg's Editor-in-Chief posted of ** Eleni Foureira, Cypriot musician and 2018 Cypriot entrant ** Nicos Anastasiades, President of Cyprus ** Melovin, Ukrainian musician and 2018 Ukrainian entrant * Stratos Agadellis, Greek writer of ESCToday ** Yianna Terzi, Greek musician and 2018 Greek entrant * Sebastian Diaz Argentinian-Australian Wiwibloggs writer ** Mihai Traistariu Romanian musician and 2006 Romanian entrant * Severina, Croatian musician and 2006 Croatian entrant ** Antony Roso, Croatian-Australian Wiwibloggs writer ** Roy Knoops, Dutch writer of ESCToday *** Roman Lob, German musician and 2012 German entrant ** Petar Grašo, Croatian musician * Sergio Jiandani, ESCToday's Editor-in-chief * Barnabas Mike, Hungarian Wiwibloggs writer ** Örs Siklósi, Vocalist of Hungarian Band "AWS", 2018 Hungarian entrant * Bodgan Honciuc, Romanian Wiwibloggs writer ** The Humans, Romanian musical group and 2018 Romanian entrant * Florian Rahn, German Wiwibloggs writer ** Dschinghis Khan, German Music group and 1979 German entrant * Robyn Gallagher, New Zealander Wiwibloggs writer